The Most Amazing Birthday
by Tara Saraswati
Summary: Liburan musim panas telah berlangsung dan ulang tahun Harry akan segera tiba! Sayangnya, ia belum mendapat ijin libur dari kementrian. Sementara itu, keluarganya diam-diam menyiapkan sesuatu untuknya. Apakah itu? Special fic for Harry Potter's birthday and a fic for A 1000Gifts For Harry project. RnR!


**THE MOST AMAZING BIRTHDAY**

Harry Potter

by J.K. Rowling

#A1000GiftsForHarryProject!

* * *

Musim panas. Musim dimana semua orang menikmati panasnya sinar matahari dan bersantai. Sayangnya, hal itu tidak berlaku untuk para Auror. Terutama untuk seorang Harry Potter yang menjabat sebagai kepala Auror.

Pukul delapan pagi, ia harus _sudah _tiba di kantor supaya dia bisa pulang lebih cepat. Sementara itu, ia biasanya pulang agak malam karena banyak urusan di kantornya. Yah, mau tak mau harus dijalankan.

"Harry, aku dan Lily akan ke The Burrow. Kalau ada perlu, kau bisa cari aku disana," Ginny berkata sambil memperbaiki dasi suaminya.

"Tenang saja. Aku pasti akan mengabarimu," Harry membalas.

"Kau pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Ginny. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengikat dasi yang melingkar di leher Harry.

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku pulang agak malam hari ini," Harry mendesah. Ginny sebenarnya sedikit kecewa. Tapi, mau diapakan lagi?

"Yah, ya sudah. Ingat, jangan terlalu capek! Nanti kau sakit." Ujar Ginny. Harry tersenyum, menatap istrinya yang penuh perhatian itu.  
Ginny menyelesaikan ikatan terakhir pada dasi Harry dan berkata,

"Selesai."

"Aku berangkat dulu, ya. Sudah hamper jam delapan." kata Harry dengan nada agak malas-malasan. Sebenarnya wajar saja. Siapa yang tidak malas pergi ke kantor saat keluarganya sedang libur dan bersantai?

"Kenapa kau tidak minta libur pada Kingsley? Dia pasti mengerti," Ginny bertanya.

"Aku tidak enak, Gin. Dia sudah banyak membantu kita. Masa aku mau menyusahkannya lagi?"

"Terserahlah. Ingat apa kataku tadi, oke?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan berangkat sekarang." Ucap Harry lalu mengecup bibir istrinya. Lalu, ia bertanya. "Dimana Lily?"

"Hai Mom, Dad," terdengar suara Lily dari puncak tangga. Ia segera turun dengan melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus dan menghambur ke pelukan ayahnya.

"Dad, bolehkah aku menginap di The Burrow?" Lily bertanya dengan nada manis dan tentu saja, tidak lupa dengan _puppy face_-nya yang khas.

"Tentu saja, Lily," Harry tersenyum.

"Yes!" Lily berseru. "Terima kasih, Dad!"

Harry hanya tersenyum. "Aku harus berangkat. Sampai jumpa, Ginny, Lils!" Harry memeluk keduanya dan masuk ke perapian floo.

Setelah Harry menghilang ditelan api perapian, Ginny mengunci pintu rumah dan menutup semua tirai di rumah itu sementara Lily mengambil tas yang berisi pakaian miliknya.

"Jam berapa kita berangkat, Mom?" Tanya Lily.

"Terserah saja. Kamu mau jam berapa?"

"Jam delapan lewat lima belas, ya?"

"Oke."

"Ginny, Lily .. Sudah datang?" terdengar sapaan ramah dari arah dapur. Beberapa detik kemudian, datang Hermione.

"Pagi, Hermione. Baru datang?" Ginny bertanya.

"Ah, tidak. Sudah dari jam delapan. Setelah Ron pergi." Jawabnya.

"Dimana Rose dan Hugo?" Tanya Lily.

"Rose dan Al sedang di luar. Entah dimana." Jawab Hermione.

"Lils! Wah, aku pikir kau belum datang. Aku kesepian sekali," tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara Hugo.

"Kalian naik saja," Ginny berkata dengan nada sedikit mengusir. Kedua anak berumur 11 tahun itu segera menyingkir.

Setelah itu, Ginny dan Hermione segera menyeduh teh lalu duduk di teras belakang The Burrow. Berbincang-bincang bersama merupakan hal yang cukup menarik bagi mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana kementrian?" Ginny bertanya sambil menghirup teh miliknya.

"Ya, begitulah. Banyak sekali berkas-berkas yang harus diurus. Untung,Kingsley menyuruhku untuk libur. Aku capek sekali," jawab Hermione.

"Tentu saja. Aku saja kadang-kadang _stress _apabila tulisan yang harus dikirim hari itu belum jadi." Ginny menanggapi.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Harry? Kelihatannya jarang sekali ia kesini,"

"Yah, sama saja. Sangat sibuk. Selalu berangkat sebelum pukul delapan dan pulang tengah malam. Padahal sekarang musim panas."

"Kasihan sekali. Ulang tahunnya sebentar lagi,kan?" Hermione merespon.

"Benar. Tahun lalu, kita tidak merayakannya. Dua tahun yang lalu juga,"

"Bagaimana kalau tahun ini kita merayakannya? Masih ada sekitar 2 minggu. Kita bisa mempersiapkannya dari sekarang,"

"Perayaan ulang tahun? Ide yang sangat bagus! Kau memang jenius!"

"Tetapi, jangan sampai dia mengetahuinya. Kita tidak boleh terlalu mencolok,"

"Baiklah. Ayo kita persiapkan dari sekarang."

* * *

Setiap hari, setelah mengantar Harry, Ginny selalu pergi ke The Burrow untuk mengurus acara ulang tahun tersebut. Untung saja, suaminya itu tidak curiga dan sebisa mungkin, Ginny membuat Harry berada sejauh mungkin dari rumah keluarganya itu.

Hari ini adalah hari ke-10. Itu berarti, empat hari menuju ulang tahun Harry. Persiapan di The Burrow sedikit lagi rampung. Seluruh anggota keluarga bahkan telah menyiapkan hadiah mereka masing-masing untuk Harry. Itu membuat Ginny sangat terharu dan bersyukur telah memiliki keluarga sebaik itu.

Molly bersikeras untuk membuat kue ulang tahun walaupun semua anak-anaknya membantah. Tetapi, tetap saja Molly yang menang. Dia juga sedikit "memaksa" para menantu dan anak perempuannya untuk membantunya memasak. Tentu saja tidak ada yang berani menolak "perintah" sang Nyonya Besar.

* * *

Hari ke-12. Lusa adalah ulang tahun Harry. Semua anggota keluarga Weasley-Potter sudah tidak sabar. Mereka sangat menanti-nantikan hari itu. Victoire, sang cucu tertua, tidak sabar untuk melihat Harry membuka kado pemberiannya, sementara James dan Fred malah menanti-nantikan acara makan bersama (hal itu terdengar oleh Victoire dan ia langsung mengomeli mereka berdua). Lily juga tidak sabar. Ia telah merajutkan kaos kaki untuk ayahnya dibantu oleh Rose. Menyenangkan.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari H-nya. Tanggal 31 Juli. Kemarin, tenda yang tidak terlalu besar telah didirikan. Pukul 6 pagi, Ginny segera membangunkan Harry dan menyuruhnya mandi. Dengan malas, Harry mengikuti kata istrinya. Tepat pukul tujuh, mereka ber_-apparate_ ke The Burrow.

Sesampainya disana, Harry benar-benar kaget. The Burrow yang tadinya terlihat biasa saja, sekarang menjadi "_luar-biasa". _Ginny tersenyum simpul.

"Happy birthday, Dad!" terdengar seruan dari arah ruang tamu. Dua orang laki-laki dan seorang anak perempuan berlari ke arahnya.

"Ini hadiah untuk Dad!" seru Lily, memberikan sebuah kotak untuk ayahnya.

"Terima kasih, Lily," Harry berkata.

"Aku juga ada!" seru Al dan James serempak sementara Harry hanya tersenyum kepada mereka.

Setelah anak-anaknya memberi kado, ia diajak untuk pergi ke halaman The Burrow. Disana, anggota keluarga yang lain sudah menunggu. Dengan semangat Molly Weasley Senior di tengah-tengah, membawa kue.

Tiba-tiba, meledaklah tangisan Harry. Ia amat sangat terharu. Tidak pernah ia diperlakukan seperti itu, apalagi saat dia masih tinggal bersama keluarga Dursley.

"Ada apa, Harry?" Tanya Molly.

"Ia hanya terharu. Ayo, Make A Wish, Harry!" ucap Ginny menyemangati.

Harry tersenyum dan meniup lilinnya.

_Hari ini adalah hari terbaik sepanjang hidupnya._

.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N **:Finally finished:). RnR?

~Tara


End file.
